When a vehicle seat is to be assembled, a hanging bag having a core wire is sewn to a terminal of a trim cover covering a cushioned padding for a cushion of the vehicle seat, an insert wire is embedded in the cushioned padding so as to be partially exposed from the cushioned padding, and C-rings or springs are caught by the core wire of the hanging bag and exposed axial portions of the insert wire, thereby hanging and fixing the terminal of the trim cover covering the cushioned padding (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. Hei. 7-328249 and 2001-61598).
In the trim cover hanging and fixing structure, positions to which the C-rings are shot or positions at which the springs are caught will vary for each C-ring or spring. As a result, the terminal of the trim cover is hanged so as to be partially drawn deeply and, therefore, substantially dimple-shaped recesses are easy to be produced in the trim cover and/or twist of hanging lines of the trim cover is easy to occur. If the substantially dimple-shaped recesses are produced in the trim cover and/or the twist of the hanging lines occurs, in order to dissolve such problems, once removal of the C-rings or springs must be performed and re-attaching operation of them must be then carried out. Such a correction operation will take a lot of time.
In addition to the case where the trim cover is hanged and fixed by means of the C-rings or springs, there has been proposed a trim cover hanging and fixing structure in which a hanging cord, which has a plurality of spaced apart hook portions arranged at predetermined intervals along a longitudinal direction thereof and adapted to be caught by exposed axial portions of an insert wire provided in a cushioned padding so as to be partially exposed to a recess portion of the cushioned padding from the cushioned padding, is sewn to a terminal of a trim cover, and the hook portions of the hanging cord are caught by the exposed axial portions of the insert wire, whereby predetermined hanging lines of the trim cover are produced in the trim cover by the hanging cord (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-337).
With the trim cover hanging and fixing structure which employs the hanging cord provided with the hook portions, the sewing of the hanging cord to the terminal of the trim cover and forming of the cushioned padding must be carried out in such a manner that the recess portion of the cushioned padding to which the axial portions of the insert wire are exposed is allowed to be positionally coincided with the hook portions of the hanging cord.